User blog:Leea/The Tale of Voronwe, Chapter 40
Previous Chapters 1st, 2nd, 3rd, 4th, 5th, 6th, 7th, 8th, 9th, 10th, 11th, 12th, 13th, 14th, 15th, 16th, 17th, 18th, 19th, 20th, 21st, 22nd, 23rd, 24th, 25th, 26th, 27th, 28th, 29th, 30th, 31st, 32nd, 33rd, 34th, 35th, 36th, 37th, 38th, 39th The Tale of Voronwe, Chapter 40 4th Era 130, 11th of Frostfall, Pyandonea "We've split." Alana confirmed, gazing sadly across the desk over at Talgando. The priest leaned back in his chair in surprise. "This was mutual? You've been together for 32 years." She nodded, staring down at the desktop, worn smooth by centuries of use, both by Talgando and the priests that came before him. "We both decided that I needed more than dreams. It...it has been frustrating that I could never hold him, and he could never hold me. I know that sounds like--" "No, it doesn't." he interjected, leaning forward and resting his elbows on the desk. "So you...you don't think that sounds...shallow? Superficial?" He smiled a little. "No. Its perfectly normal for a couple to want to exchange gestures of love." "But we did...but it wasn't when...wasn't all the times would have liked..." She paused, taking a deep breath, hoping that would stop her stutter and clear her head enough to actually form a whole sentence. She tried again. "He was only able to physically interact with me when I slept. No other time...well, except for that one time when I persuaded him to touch me and his hand went right through me and it literally took my breath away for a few days." Talgando's eyebrows rose up his forehead. "So that's what happened..." His eyebrows fell back down in a frown. "Why didn't you tell any of us what really happened?" Alana scowled. "You think I wanted to make an utter fool of myself in front of all the Liberators, especially after he told everyone that there would be consequences for touching him? No, thank you." "But someone could have--" he started. "Please," she interrupted, exasperated. "This was five years ago. I learned never to touch a ghost or let one touch me ever again. Lesson learned, time to move on." The priest's eyes roamed over her face, wondering if he should ask, but she beat him to it. "Looks like I'm not the only one affected by Xalgadan's marriage." He wondered if his thoughts and and emotions were that visible on his face. He thought to remark on this. "And here I thought I had a better poker face." She smiled. "Its the whole atmosphere in here. I know I couldn't quite believe it myself. He finally stuck to one woman, instead of the couple dozen mistresses he kept for over 150 years. I know the whole affair - him seemingly happy and all - made me down in the doldrums." "I suppose that was when you had 'the talk' with Orthendar." he blurted out, before quickly silencing himself. Alana stared at him, dumbfounded. "I'm sorry," he apologized, folding his hands together. "That was uncalled for. My deepest apologies." She continued to stare at him. She finally whispered, "Has Lady Mara spoken to you? Told you of this? He shook his head. "No, I just had a feeling about it. Will you still be friends?" She grimaced. "Of course we will. Why wouldn't we be?" she replied, before laughing bitterly. "Now they'll say that blond is a bad hair color to have." she stated, examining a lock of her hair that had fallen from behind her ear as she leaned on the desktop. Her and Talgando's faces were only two feet apart. She gazed sadly at his face. "Am I going to end up being treated a pariah like you?" A woman had never been this close to him. He was having a hard time thinking straight. He managed to reply without too much trouble. "That is up to you. I think...I think you'll be fine. I'm a lost cause, however." "Why? Just because you have brown hair?" she scoffed. "Hair color isn't a gauge for life or divining the future." She abruptly chuckled. "Look at me, I come for counselling and now I'm counselling the councellor." The priest of Mara laughed. "Indeed." His face straightened and he cleared his throat. "Despite what you say, much of Pyandonea believes with all their hearts that brown hair is unlucky...some Liberators included." "Then they are short-sighted. You've always been a nice man." His heart warmed at her compliment. She continued. "Anyone who is avoiding you because of your head of hair is a fool, plain and simple." She got up from the desk, standing off to the side. "There is so much more to you than your hair color. Women should be stampeeding to your door to meet you." Talgando also got up from the desk and stood before her, though he was unsure what to say or do to these unexpected words of comfort and warmth. He stood there awkwardly, staring at her, still trying to wrap his head around her kindness. Before he knew what was happening, he launched himself at her and hugged her tightly, nearly knocking her off her feet. "Thank you," he whispered in her ear, his voice shaky with emotion. Alana wrapped her arms around him, almost having forgotten what being embraced by a warm body felt like. She whispered into his sleeve, "And thank you, for always having the time to talk to me." He wanted to reply, but couldn't. Tears of happiness choked off his voice. Category:Blog posts